


Take Care Of Me

by Hunter_Caprittarius



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Season/Series 04, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Caprittarius/pseuds/Hunter_Caprittarius
Summary: His hand hit cold metal just as Walt burst through the foliage."Hands up!" Walt screamed, waving his rifle.Henry ran.
Relationships: Walt Longmire & Henry Standing Bear, Walt Longmire/Henry Standing Bear
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Take Care Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited. So please point out any mistakes you see!
> 
> I love criticism and recommendations!

How could everything have gone so terribly wrong? Wasn't that the million dollar question.

Henry had spent weeks planning this out. He'd swindled and stolen and sweet-talked his way into every last scrap of information he could find. He knew everything he needed to know: the dates, the times, the people, the places, everything. Everything except the fact that one Sheriff Walter Longmire had suddenly decided to make an appearance.

Henry knew  _ everything _ except where his own damn best friend was. And Henry  _ always _ knew where Walt was,  _ always _ .

If he'd had a single second to waste on idle thought, Henry would have taken a moment to ponder whether this was a sign that things had finally gotten out of hand. But he didn't have the time for such thoughts. Only one thing was on his mind:  _ get the gun. _

Gab wasn't supposed to be there either. She was supposed to be at home, safe, waiting for justice. Instead she was here. Her plus Walt made two unexpected variables in Henry's plan. That was two too many. 

Henry needed to find that gun; it had Gab's prints all over it. If Walt found the gun, Gab would go to prison, and for what? For being raped? For killing an evil man? Henry couldn't let that happen. This was all his fault. It was his fault Hector was dead. It was  _ also _ probably his fault that Gab was out here.

Henry wanted to scream.

He fell to his knees next to the fallen man. He was still making sound: not quite dead yet. Henry ignored him. He threw the leaves aside frantically searching for Gab's gun. 

His hand hit cold metal just as Walt burst through the foliage. 

"Hands up!" Walt screamed, waving his rifle.

Henry ran.

Walt cocked his rifle loudly. "Stop right there!"

Henry could almost feel the gun being aimed at his back. He kept running as fast as he could. He needed to get rid of the gun. He needed to escape!

"Stop or I'll shoot!"

Henry's life flashed before his eyes.

_ For such a quiet man, Walt Longmire had an uncanny knack for getting in trouble. For every ally he gained through his inherent goodness and uncanny wit, he made two enemies. After all, no one likes a winner.  _

_ There was a short period of Walt's life where he existed unhindered and unchecked. He stumbled silently through life, unabashedly making mistakes and not knowing how to apologize afterwards. _

_ Then he met Henry and Henry met Walt. Beginning on that fateful day at the water fountain, Henry took it upon himself to save Walt from himself _ . __

_ For a while, that job was fairly simple.  _

_ Walt would fall asleep in class and Henry would lend Walt his notes. _

_ Walt would get drunk and Henry would steal his keys. _

_ Walt would get a bad girlfriend and Henry would arrange for Walt to  _ just happen _ to decide to practice on the field at the same time that she was cheating on him under the bleachers. _

_ Henry made sure to always be there when Walt needed him. _

_ After a while, it became easy to recognize the signs that Walt was about to do something stupid.  _

_ Little changed as they grew older. Only now it was a matter of tackling Walt before he had the chance to murder a man rather than forgotten notes or disloyal spouses. _

_ Henry was always there to make sure Walt didn't make mistakes when it counted the most.  _

_ He took care of Walt. _

Henry only wished Walt had been able to take care of him. 

"Stop! I'll shoot!" Walt shouted.

Henry didn't stop.

**_BANG!_ **


End file.
